


An Attempted Love Confession

by ZoidsFanatic



Series: The Strike Witches Happy Hour [5]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic
Summary: It’s no surprise to anyone that Lynette has feeling for Yoshika, but it’s understandable she has trouble confessing these feelings. Egged on by her comrades, Lynette decided to try giving a love confession... if only she can find Yoshika first.
Relationships: Gertrud Barkhorn/Charlotte E. Yeager, Lynette Bishop/Miyafuji Yoshika, Perrine H. Clostermann/Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen/Sanya V. Litvyak, Sakamoto Mio/Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke
Series: The Strike Witches Happy Hour [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989460
Kudos: 9





	An Attempted Love Confession

There are some universal truths out there; everything that goes up must come down, whoever designed the Warlock project was an idiot, and that Lynette is completely smitten with her best friend Yoshika. It was a very odd thing for Lynette to have fallen in love with Yoshika, but she had already decided on her feelings before the 501st broke up. When the 501st was reestablished and the two were once again reunited, Lynette would look in the mirror each morning and tell herself that _today_ would be the day she told Yoshika how she felt! Except, it never happened as Lynette was too damn shy. She also suffered from constant self-doubts. What if Yoshika told her no? Said mean things to her when she confessed? What if Yoshika was only acting nice and really thought she was annoying? Granted that was something completely irrational to consider, but Lynette was young and in love. _Of course_ , she wasn't thinking straight!

So, it became a routine of sorts where Lynette would finally get ready to confess her love and then chicken out or worse someone would butt in and drag Yoshika off. It would have been comical if it wasn't so painful.

"What am I ever going to do?" Lynette asked herself aloud as she sat alone in the open-air bath at the 501st base. Well, least as a witch she always had the luxury of hot water. She was told it was a Fuso thing. Not that she minded a hot bath in the least, she just didn't like being naked around others. Or others looking at her naked body. Or grabbing her exposed breasts. She really did have some issues about her body, even if most girls her age would gladly trade their souls for a body like hers.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" She heard a voice from the walkway. Pulling the damp towel close she turned around and found Charlotte approaching.

"Oh, Shirley." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. You're free to join." She smiled as Charlotte tossed her own towel aside and entered the bath naked. Lynette took a moment to glace over her naked body, finding it strange that despite being in the same age group Charlotte was much more well-endowed. Although, as Eila once pointed out, Lynette was the sexy cute while Charlotte was straight up sexy. It didn't help matters either that Charlotte didn't have issues with her body, even showing off her assets to the other witches with glee. Confidence that Lynette was envious of.

"So, what's up?" Charlotte asked after noticing Lynette was staring at her a bit too much.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all!" She replied flustered as she waved her hands in the air. "I was… thinking about personal things."

"Oh? Like what?" She asked, draping an arm around Lynette and dragging her close to the point their chests began to rub against each other. "You and me never really get to spend any time together, ya know? Whatever is on your mind I'd like to hear!" This was true. Lynette never spent much time with Charlotte, but she was always so friendly and approachable. Maybe… maybe she could help?

"Shirley… can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Sure thing!" She grinned while keeping the other close to her.

"I… well… there is someone I like and I… I don't know what to do! I never really had time to have feelings for someone before so I'm… confused." Lynette admitted, dropping her head in shame.

"Well." Charlotte tapped her chin with her free hand. "Let's see, you like this person, right? Why do you like them?"

"Well she…" Lynette stopped, face completely red. But Charlotte paid no mind to that and told her to continue. " _They_ are really nice and supportive. And s… _they_ share a lot of similar hobbies to me, like cooking and cleaning."

"Anything else?"

"I… I don't think so." Lynette shook her head. For Charlotte, it was obvious who she was talking about. It was Yoshika. Who else would it be? Perrine? Charlotte had picked up on the two's relationship quite some time ago but never really inferred with it as she was busy with her own affairs. However, she did champion for the two to be together as they made a pretty cute couple. Plus, Lynette really needed a friend and it seemed Yoshika was just what the doctor ordered; pun intended.

"Well, this "person"." She made air quotes with her free hand. "Sounds wonderful. Why haven't you told them yet?"

"I don't know how they'll respond. What if they say no? Or act mean? Or I ruin our friendship?"

"I don't think Yo… " _they'll_ " do that." Charlotte smiled, patting Lynette on the head. "Just be honest with yourself. And you know what? Even if they say no you can still be friends. And I'll tell you what, you can come talk to me any time about it. Don't you worry."

"T-Thanks, Shirley." Lynette replied, rising from the water and holding her towel close. "I'll go tell them right now!" She clutched her first and breamed with excitement.

"I… I didn't say you had to right this mint…" But Lynette was already gone, nearly colliding with Gertrud as she made her way back inside.

"What's her deal?" Gertrud asked as she entered the bath beside Charlotte.

"She's going to tell Yoshika she's in love with her." Shirley replied, wrapping an arm around Gertrud. "I'm hoping her confession goes better than _yours_." She smirked. Gertrud just folded her arms and huffed.

"We're still together. I think it went well!"

"Whatever you say." She smiled and nestled her head on Gertrud's shoulder.

Back inside Lynette had quickly thrown her clothes on and ran all the way back to her room, while her hair was still wet and not tied up in the usual ponytail. She threw open the door and was disappointed to find only Perrine and Eila there; well, granted Perrine shared the same room with the two.

"What's the matter?" Eila asked, dressed only in her pajamas as was Perrine.

"Oh… have you seen Yoshika around?" Lynette asked, catching her breath.

"No." Perrine huffed, folding her arms. "Last I saw was she was with Major Sakam…" But before Perrine could finish Lynette was gone once again. "That was rude of her."

"I think she's going to confess to Yoshika." Eila said, laying back over Perrine's legs.

"Oh? About time." Perrine said, stroking Eila's head.

"Anyhow, I didn't get to finish what I was saying. Given my magic, I can tell the future meaning that you and me..." But before she could finish Perrine lightly smacked Eila on the head. "Oh, come on, don't be like that! We've still got some time before Sanya lands."

"Whatever am I going to do with you." Perrine sighed. "Also stop treating me like your side mistress! _I_ was the one that started this relationship!"

As those two went about it, Lynette had run off to Minna's office. She found Minna alone at her desk working on some papers.

"Oh, Lynette, good evening." Minna said as she looked up from her desk. "What seems to be the trouble?" She noticed the other breathing heavily and her hair still soaking wet.

"H-Have you seen Yoshika anywhere? Perrine told me she was with Major Sakamoto and I know you would know where the Major is." Lynette asked, now out of breath.

"Have you tried the hangers? I think I saw Yoshika there." Minna replied with a smile. Lynette thanked her and headed out, as she did Minna let out a sigh of relief and looked down by her legs. "OK, she's gone Mio. You can continue."

"Can't I take a break?" Mio asked from under the desk. "My tongue is getting tired."

At the hanger Lynette found no sign of Yoshika, just Erica and Lucchini asleep together on the rafters. When she woke them, they told her to try the kitchen and Lynette noticed they were both annoyed like she had interrupted something important. She paid no mind to that and headed to the kitchen, which in hindsight she should have checked at first. All this running should give her good exercise, she thought as she barged into the kitchen and found Yoshika storing away leftovers from the dinner, they had that night.

"Ah, Lynne-chan." Yoshika greeted her with a smile.

"Y-Yoshika… chan." Lynette replied, gripping her knees to catch her breath.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah… No… I'm fine. I've just been looking for you." She replied, making eye contact with Yoshika and her heart began to sink and her knees began to wobble.

"Oh? What's the matter Lynne-chan?" She asked putting away a pot she was holding before returning to Lynette and patting her back. "You look rather pale."

"I-I need to talk to you. In private." Lynette replied.

"Sure. Before you do that, mind helping me clean up a bit." Yoshika gave a laugh. "Everyone dashed off after dinner so… I guess I'm on cleaning duty."

"Oh… Oh, OK!" Lynette replied, embarrassed that she did run off to the bath after dinner. As she helped Yoshika clean the dishes and put them away, she ran through her mind what she wanted to say. Sure, it was easy to think what to say, but saying it would be much harder. After the two had finished cleaning, Lynette led Yoshika outside and found a nice, and private, place to talk. By now the sun had set and the night sky was lit up by the stars and the moon. A perfect romantic atmosphere if she could just muster up some courage.

"So, what do you want to talk about Lynne-chan?" Yoshika asked. She was curious as to why Lynette decided to drag her out to a field where no one could see them and likely hear them. Thankfully Lynette would never be mistaken as the murderous type, Yoshika hoped.

"Well… I wanted to ask you something." Lynette replied nervously, twiddling her fingers and not making eye contact with Yoshika. "It… well…" She was struggling to think what to say.

"Lynne-chan… is… are you… confessing to me?" Yoshika asked. Lynette made what could only be described as a "yipping" sound and fell on her back, completely startled by what Yoshika had said.

"Y-Yes." She replied with a nod as Yoshika helped her back on her feet. "Yoshika-chan I've… I have feelings for you, Yoshika! And I want to tell you that I like you! A lot! More than a lot! I love you!" By now Lynette had tears in her eyes and was practically shouting. "I… I just wanted to tell you this! Even if you say no, I hope we can still be friends!"

"L-Lynne-chan, you can lower your voice." Yoshika replied as she rubbed the back of her ankle with her foot and scratched the back of her head. Lynette saw her face was a bright red color and realized she was embarrassed.

"O-Oh my God!" She covered her mouth in shock. "I'm… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset. God! I'm a _fucking_ idiot!" Lynette blurted as she turned around, preparing to run off. Yoshika, however, grabbed her by the arm and held on tight.

"Lynne-chan…" she said. She looked back and expected Yoshika to still be embarrassed or worse but instead there were tears in her eyes. "I feel the same way too!" She smiled as she pulled her into an embrace. "I love you, Lynne. I've loved you for so long now. I love everything about you! You're not an idiot, Lynne. You're my best friend and I love you! You and your breasts."

"My what?"

"You. I love you!" Yoshika said, pushing Lynette away and placing her hands firmly on her shoulders. They both stared deeply into each other's eyes and continued to stare. Now was the part they were to kiss but as neither of them had ever kissed anyone outside of their family they kept waiting for the other to lean in. After an awkward moment Yoshika finally leaned in and kissed Lynette on the mouth. To say the kiss resembled anything romantic was to say that it was common to see a Neuroi that was purple. The was a sloppy kiss, their teeth bashed into each other and as opposed to the fancy "Gallian Kiss", Yoshika's tongue only licked Lynette's upper lip. Pulling away from each other they stared at each other in complete embarrassment over that mess of a kiss.

"We… We can work on that." Yoshika said. "Um… so… I guess we're together then." She added.

"I… I guess so." Lynette replied. The two looked at each other in awkward silence, then the ground, then each other once more. "So… um… we can… um…"

"Yeah… that." Yoshika replied, taking Lynette by the hand. "You know what, Lynne-chan, why don't we just act like ourselves. I mean, we're together now but…" she smiled and let her head rest on her shoulder. "Let's not rush things."

"That sounds good to me, Yoshika-chan." Lynette smiled as the two walked back to base hand-in-hand. This relationship stuff was complicated, but they knew it would work out. Theirs was a strong love, built upon teamwork, caring, and Yoshika really lucking out that Lynette had some nice, big breasts. Granted she'd leave that part out, for now at the very least.

"Say, Yoshika, think anyone else on base ever had a relationship before besides the commander?" Lynette asked.

"No, I think we're the first!" Yoshika replied with a smile. Completely unaware that she and Lynette would be the _only_ witches on base not seeing any sort of action that night.


End file.
